Kenshin olvido Todo Remake
by KaoruHimura1
Summary: Kenshin finalmente decide decirle a Kaoru lo que siente por ella. Pero algo sucede con el y pierde la memoria. Que pasará con Kenshin que no recuerda ni quien es...y con Kaoru? NUEVA VERSION! A 8 años de la historia original.


**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es propiedad del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para poder recrear las locuras que imagina mi cabeza y para entretenerlos, en lo posible XD, a ustedes. **

**Capitulo 1: el accidente.**

Todo comienza en una noche de verano. El calor emanaba por toda la ciudad de Tokyo, haciendo que la mayoría de los habitantes salieran a disfrutar de la cena a la luz de las estrellas. Y los habitantes del dojo Kamiya no eran la excepción, el Kenshin gumi se encontraba reunido al rededor de una fogata esperando el delicioso pescado fresco que Kenshin estaba asando en el fuego.

El grupo estaba disfrutando de la noche. Bebían el sake que había traído Megumi, cantaban viejas canciones en la fogata y en algunos casos, como Kaoru, se reían sin sentido por el efecto del sake en sus organismos. Pero la noche fue abruptamente interrumpida por una travesura de Yahiko a Sanozuke. El ya no tan pequeño muchacho de quince años, en un intento de molestar a Sanozuke, le quitó la comida y como todos saben a Sano le encanta comer, pero este, en vez de molestarse y hacer algún comentario contra el chico, no hizo nada, ni siquiera respondió a Yahiko cuando le pregunto porque no peleaba por la comida. Solamente se levantó de su lugar y, ante la incrédula mirada del resto de los habitantes, se fue del lugar, dejando aún más sorprendidos a los demás.

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar hasta que la joven de ojos azules rompió el silencio.- _¿Qué le ocurre a Sanozuke?_- Preguntó la chica ganándose la atención de los demás. No eran muchos quienes la acompañaban, solamente, a parte de Sanozuke y el chiquillo se encontraban la doctora y el ex hitokiri.

_Pues debe ser porque la zorrita no le hizo caso_- respondió el pequeño sin darle importancia y tratando de poner un poco de humor a la situación. Después de ese comentario se dedico a devorar el plato de pescado que le había quitado minutos antes al boxeador.

Nadie dijo más nada y cada uno se centró en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Kenshin aún miraba el lugar donde minutos antes su amigo había desaparecido.-_Voy por Sano_- Le dijo el Hitokiri a Kaoru antes de abandonar el lugar y salir en búsqueda de su amigo.

OOOooOOOOooOoo

Sanozuke se encontraba en el porche observando las estrellas. Se notaba deprimido. Un sentimiento que lo acompañaba ya desde hace un tiempo.- _Sayo_- Susurró mientras que una lagrima caía de su mejilla, seguida por otra, y otra más, hasta convertirse en un llanto.

_Te refieres a Santa Magdalia?_- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sanozuke. El joven boxeador, dio un suspiro largo, mientras trataba de eliminar sus lagrimas y le asintió a su amigo.

_Yo la amaba tanto Kenshin_- Volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para que su amigo lo escuchara.

Kenshin meditó por unos segundos que decirle a su amigo, pero finalmente dejó que su corazón hablara. -_ Te entiendo Sano, es muy difícil perder a una persona que amas..._

_Cómo sabes si no perdiste a nadie si Jou- Chan sigue viva?_- Interrumpió Sanozuke al pelirrojo, haciendo que este no pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El castaño iba a continuar hablando pero se percató de la tristeza que embargo al espadachín.-_ Kenshin?_

_Te equivocas Sano, yo también perdí a alguien que ame_- Dijo Kenshin mientras miraba al vacío.- _Yo perdí a mi esposa, yo la mate_.- Agregó el pelirrojo dejando a un sorprendido Sanozuke. Pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, Kenshin comenzó a relatarle su historia como Hitokiri, desde que Hiko lo rescató de aquellos ladrones, de cuando conoció a Tomoe, hasta aquel fatídico día que lo marcó para siempre.

Sanozuke quedó aún más sorprendido por la historia de su amigo, pero fue ahí que comprendió todo, comprendió el porque Kenshin se había vuelto un rurouni, comprendió el miedo que su amigo tiene en decirle a Kaoru lo mucho que la amaba, el miedo que tenía en ser feliz.

_Kenshin lo siento tanto_- Fueron las primeras palabras que el boxeador pudo decir después de esa confesión.- _Lamento muchísimo lo de Tomoe, pero debes de poder rehacer tu vida. Nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a Kaoru_..

_Si_- Interrumpió Kenshin a su amigo. Y por primera vez desde que comenzó a relatar su historia, una genuina sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.-_ La verdad que Kaoru-dono me ha devuelto a la vida, ella me dio su amistad, sin importarle mi pasado, me dio un hogar, una familia. Ustedes son la familia que siempre añoré con tener. _

_Y tu siempre serás mi familia Kenshin_- Comentó Sanozuke sinceramente- _Tu y la chiquilla son como dos hermanos para mí. Por eso me duele ver como están tan separados sabiendo que se aman._

_Se muy bien los sentimientos de Kaoru-_ Dijo el pelirrojo- _Incluso yo los tengo con igual o mayor intensidad que ella, pero no puedo arriesgar a Kaoru a tener una vida conmigo. Ella se merece a alguien digno de ella, no a un hombre con manchas de sangre en las manos._

_Kenshin tu no eres indigno de ella. Eres un hombre que la ama incluso más que a su propia vida. Creo que estas siendo injusto en elegir tú el camino de Kaoru. Ella debería ser quien eligiera si estar o no contigo_.- Le hablaba Sanozuke con seriedad- _Ambos sabemos que esa chiquilla es más fuerte de lo que queremos ver. Recuerda que Kaoru es capaz de mover cielo y tierra por ti. Recuerda que fue ella quien te fue a buscar cuando partiste a Kyoto. Deja que sea Kaoru la que elija. Permítete ser feliz con la mujer que amas. No dejes por tu cobardía perder a Kaoru. Sabes, no me di cuenta de lo tanto que la amaba hasta que la perdí. Se que ha pasado más de un año pero el recuerdo de ella siempre ha estado conmigo, y más ahora que surgió algo con Megumi..._

_¿Qué tiene que ver Megumi-san con todo esto?_- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

_Esta tarde estaba ayudando a Megumi a ordenar el consultorio, ella tropezó con una caja de medicamentos que dejé sin guardar y yo la agarré evitando que no se lastimara. No se que me pasó Kenshin, pero el tenerla así entre mis brazos, indefensa, me volvió loco y la besé._ - Dijo ante un sorprendido Kenshin.- _Mi cabeza es un lío, realmente no estoy seguro de porque hice eso, bueno si se, sabes bien que siempre me gustó la zorrita pero honestamente no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella. Se que nos peleamos un poco_- Se calló cuando vio el rostro de Kenshin-_ Si, lo se, peleamos todo el tiempo. Se que la quiero, siempre la quise, pero no estoy seguro de amarla. Siento que si llegara a amarla estaría engañando al recuerdo de Sayo. Ella y Sayo son tan diferentes._

_Sano_- Interrumpió el pelirrojo.-_ Un amigo sabio de dijo hace unos minutos que me permitiera ser feliz con la mujer que amo._- Sonrió a su amigo-_ Permíteme robarte esas mismas palabras y aplicarlas para tí. Permítete ser feliz amigo mío. Lamentablemente Sayo nos ha abandonado, ella permanecerá siempre en tu corazón como Tomoe en el mío, porque han sido dos personas muy importantes para nosotros y nos han marcado con fuego_- Dijo señalando primero su corazón y luego su cicatriz en forma de cruz.- _Estoy seguro de que Santa Magdalia no quiere verte sufrir como lo estas haciendo ahora. Es más, estoy seguro de que ella quiere que rehagas tu vida, que vivas por ella. No te cierres a la posibilidad de enamorarte nuevamente. No estarás nunca engañando al amor de ella, ese amor siempre será único, como el amor que le tendrás a quien ames, ya sea Megumi- San u otra mujer que se cruce en tu camino_.-Agregó.- _Debo admitir que me sentí al principio como tú cuando mis sentimientos a Kaoru cambiaron. Pero el amor aparece cuando menos te lo esperas, y es el amor quien te ayuda a vivir cada día. Aunque sea para cuidarla y amarla a lo lejos._

_Kenshin se que tienes mucha razón con lo que dices, pero en mi interior se que estoy engañándola._- Dijo Sanozuke, su voz se notaba desesperada- _Me encantaría perder la memoria_- Susurró pero su amigo llego a escucharlo.

_Oro?_

_Si, porque así olvidaría todo el sufrimiento y tendría una oportunidad para volver a vivir_- Respondió el muchacho-_ Se que suena egoísta y a que quiero escapar de los problemas, pero realmente este dolor me está matando por dentro._

_Debo admitir que lo he pensado más de una vez. Pero no es una buena salida para los problemas. Además no me gustaría olvidar a las personas que quiero y son o fueron importantes para mí_.- Dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

_Especialmente a Jou-Chan-_ Comentó Sanozuke.

_Si_- Dijo el pelirrojo.- _Yo creo que si la olvidara, me volvería a enamorar de ella, una y otra vez, porque ella es el amor de mi vida, es mi razón para seguir viviendo. Ella es una persona única, buena, tierna, dulce,¿Cómo evitar enamorarme de ella?_

_Y ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?-_ Pregunto Sanozuke.- _Y no me digas que cuando se te alejen todos los miedos porque ¡Eso has dicho en los últimos cuatro años!_

_Pronto Sano, pronto lo haré_.

A la mañana siguiente Kenshin se había despertado más temprano de lo común en él, para hacer las tareas de la casa. Así tener tiempo de ir a un lugar especial. Ayer había estado meditando por varias horas, la charla que había tenido con Sanozuke y finalmente decidió cumplir esa materia pendiente que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo con el mismo y con una chica de cabellos como la noche y zafiros en lugar de ojos.

Preparo el desayuno cuidadosamente para que cuando los dos inquilinos del Dojo se levantaran, tuvieran todo preparado y no se preocuparan por la partida de el, aunque el intentaría regresar antes de que se levantaran.

Antes de retirarse del hogar su mirada se posó, por tercera vez desde que se levantó, a la puerta donde se encontraba la dueña de sus sentimientos- _Si, hoy mismo se lo diré_.- Se dijo a si mismo y salio del Dojo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Durante el trayecto al pueblo estuvo meditando y planeando como le diría a Kaoru sus sentimientos. Ideó varias formas hasta que se quedó conforme con el último plan, Quería que este día se convirtiera en el más especial de su vida. Porque el día en que le dices a la mujer que amas tus sentimientos no es un día cualquiera.

Finalmente llegó a la tienda que él quería ir. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrar lo que buscaba en la vidriera del local y decidido entro a comprar lo que necesitaba para cumplir su sueño.

Dentro del local se podría apreciar una gran variedad de joyas por doquier. Pero el ya tenía elegido la joya que quería que usara su Kaoru.

_¿En que lo puedo ayudar Señor?_- Le interrumpió una dulce anciana. La dueña del loca.

Kenshin le sonrió de buena manera a la mujer- _Quisiera comprar el anillo que está en vidriera._

_Tiene un muy buen gusto, la chica que recibirá este anillo es muy afortunada_.- Le dijo la anciana mientras iba a buscar la joya que el pelirrojo deseaba.

_El afortunado seré yo si ella acepta_.- Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras le pagaba a la mujer. Luego de pagarle, el rurouni salio con una cajita en la mano rumbo al dojo, donde finalmente haría la gran proposición. No pudo evitar abrir la cajita y observar el fino anillo de oro labrado con un hermoso Zafiro en el medio, que le recordaba mucho a los ojos de su amada.

_Quedara perfecto en su delicada mano_- pensó el pelirrojo mientras estaba cruzando el umbral del Dojo.

Y cuando llego ahí la vio, sentada en la escalerita preocupada por su pelirrojo, que se había ido muy temprano y no le había avisado. Pero al verlo sano y salvo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, unas sonrisa que lo hacia estremecer.

_Buenos días Kenshin, ¿Dónde estabas?_- Le pregunto la muchacha de ojos azules con curiosidad.

Kenshin nervioso no sabia que excusa poner pero tiro la primera idea que se le cruzo por la mente- _fui a pescar pero perdí la caña junto con el pez_- **Q**_**ue malo eres mintiendo Himura, de seguro no te la creyó.**_

_Esta bien_- Dijo la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos- _Pero la próxima vez ponle mas fuerza. Ven vamos a desayunar._

_Si_- Le dijo Kenshin y comenzó a caminar detrás de la chica.- _Esta misma tarde se lo diré_- pensó antes de volver a ver la cajita y ponerla en su gi.

OOOoooOOOOooo

_Así que hoy se lo dirás_- dijo Sanozuke mientras observaba el anillo de oro.

_Así es, hoy es el día_.- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

_Me alegro que te hallas decidido-_ _**esto tengo que verlo a como de lugar**_

OOOooOOOooo

Después de hablar con Sanozuke y contarle su plan. Kenshin fue en búsqueda de Kaoru para pedirle que lo acompañara a dar un paseo. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado por el pelirrojo, el lugar, las palabras que le iba decir, todo. Incluso los nervios del rechazo lo albergaban a pesar de saber que la chica lo amaba.

La encontró sentada en el porche del dojo. Titubeando un poco se acercó a la pelinegra y le pidió que lo acompañara. La muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa y el la tomó de la mano antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ese lugar que quería ir.

En ningún momento se separaron sus manos.

_Kaoru pronto llegaremos_- Le dijo Kenshin apurando el paso. Ella se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y seguir caminando. Pero ambos tuvieron que interrumpir el camino cuando sintieron a una mujer gritar.

Cuando se fijaron de donde provenía el grito pudieron ver que un carruaje descontrolado estaba a punto de atropellar a un pequeño niño que se encontraba en el puente. Kenshin sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a correr hacia el niño. Cuando llegó a donde estaba el niño lo empujó para salvarlo ya que el carruaje estaba muy cerca como para poder salvar a los dos. El niño cayó lejos del peligro, pero el coche llegó a golpear al pelirrojo haciendo que este cayera bruscamente del puente hacia el río.

_¡Kenshin_!- Gritó desesperada Kaoru mientras que corría hacia el puente.

Sanozuke y Yahiko, que habían estado espiando a la pareja, salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba la chiquilla. El boxeador sin pensarlo se tiró al agua en búsqueda del rurouni.

Después de unos minutos, que le supieron horas a la chica, Sanozuke salió del agua con el pelirrojo y lo colocó en el pasto. Todos estaban muy asustados pero por suerte notaron que este estaba solo desmayado. Suspiraron de alivio hasta que vieron que de su frente empezó a correr un hilo de sangre.

_Kaoru debemos llevarlo cuanto antes con Megumi._- Le dijo Sanozuke a una muy shockeada Kaoru. La chica asintió y salieron hacia la clínica de Megumi, Sano llevaba al kenshin en sus brazos y kaoru agarraba fuertemente su mano.

**CONTINUARA**

_Dedico este fic en su totalidad a Lady of violets. Espero que en el lugar que estés siempre te acuerdes de todos los que te queremos y te extrañamos._

Primero que nada. PIDO MIL DISCULPAS a todas las lectoras de esta historia que dejé inconclusa. Se que pasaron muchos años en los que no pude continuar este remake, pero en mi defensa debo confesarles que tuve un gran bloqueo mental para poder continuar esta historia dado a que cuando estaba haciendo este remake perdí a alguien muy importante y que siempre me apoyó en todas mis historias. (Lady of violets) Y la verdad cada vez que me sentaba a continuar esta historia se me caían las lágrimas y no podía seguir.

Después como a muchas las obligaciones de la vida me consumieron, ahora soy una estudiante universitaria y mis tiempos ya no son como en esas viejas épocas. Por eso les pido un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones, prometo que no voy a abandonar esta historia ya que la musa volvió y tengo planeado muchos cambios a la historia original.

Hace poco recibí un mail pidiéndome que continuara mis historias y entre a la página nuevamente y decidí retomar esta historia. Incluso estoy empezando una nueva, que pronto subiré el cap 2.

Espero que les guste este nuevo enfoque de la historia, si leen la original se podrán dar cuenta de los grandes cambios que tiene este capitulo, y faltan muchos cambios, la trama será cambiada bastante.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Kaoru Himura. (Hasta estoy retomando el nick que usaba cuando entre aquí hace ocho años atrás)


End file.
